Deception and Lies
by Yoroiden
Summary: The Ronins invade the Netherrealm to try and save Reo and figure out the truth about her
1. Default Chapter

Reo: Armor of the Stars  
  
Deception and Lies  
  
AN: New armor calls.  
Warlords Ronins  
(Kale) Jackal of Obedience (Sage) Halo of Wisdom  
(Anubis) Ogre of Loyalty RA (Ryo) Wildfire of Virtue  
(Dais) Spider of Serenity (Kento) Hardrock of Justice  
(Sekmet) Cobra of Piety (Cye) Torrent of Trust  
(Reo) Wolf of Honor (Rowen) Strata of Life  
  
Reo= Howling in the diamonds (Night Sky) Anubis= Shimmering in white columns (Cherry Blossom grove) Kale= Shadowed in crystal mountains (Ice Glacier) Dais= Hidden within a room of illusion (in a ice cave. The ice reflects off each other making it look like mirrors so it's vary hard to navigate.) Sekmet= Kept in a child of earth (Somewhere in a forest)(possibly in a sacred tree)  
  
Flame of soul sought through five. Shimmering in white columns, Shadowed in crystal mountains, Kept in a child of earth, Hidden within a room of illusion, Howling in the diamonds  
  
Torch of spirit sought through five, Drinking strength from immortal fire, The darkest prison sheds the light, Churning beneath a swirl of salt, Burning within a throne of rock, Floating among the eye of ages, Un-mourned in the stream of the sky  
  
AN: I would recommend reading the entire story because there have been a bunch of changes. The Dynasty Gates have appeared so they can destroy the Armors so they don't have anything standing in their way when they do attack. But that's only for the past with Rowen. Oh one more thing. How do you put up chapters? I've tried and I cant gat the darn thing to work so I could use the help. Please.  
  
Life Story  
  
~In the past~ ~Rowen's village. ~  
  
"Rowen! Take Reo (the letters e and o are pronounced like your saying them in the alphabet) and go into the woods and hide," Rowen's mother screamed.  
"No I want to stay and protect the armor," Rowen shouted being his usual stubborn self.  
"Rowen you're only eight years old. I need you to look after your sister. The Armor will be safe," his mother yelled. She shoved Rowen and Reo into the bushes and ran from the tree line.  
Rowen and Reo watched as the Dynasty soldiers set fire to the village. They turned away and ran from their village. They didn't get far before they were attached by soldiers guarding the forest to make sure no one escaped. Rowen got away and hid in some trees. But Reo wasn't as lucky for they took her away. Rowen tried to keep up with the marching soldiers but whey moved to quickly. Rowen never found her again...  
  
~Present~ ~A few months after Talpa has been defeated the first time~ ~Koji Residence~ AN: The Warlords survived. Anubis is still bad and Talpa survived.  
  
"Reo," Rowen screamed as he bolted up right in his bed. He had had a dream about when his village was attacked.  
"Rowen are you okay?" Sage asked concerned.  
"Yeah I think so. Don't worry 'bout me," Rowen replied  
"Yeah okay," Sage said unconvinced as he laid back on his bed and went back to sleep.  
"Reo. Where are you?" Rowen mumbled to him self as he rested his head on his pillow.  
  
~Netherrealm~ ~In side Talpas throne room~  
  
"Warlords!" Talpa called his servants. Almost instantly they appeared in front of him in their sub armor. Kale was wearing a cape much like the one he wore with his armor. Anubis had that coat like thing that he also wore with his. Dais had a maroon hooded cloak and Sekmet wore a red trench coat.  
"You requested our presence master," Anubis stated half question half statement.  
"Yes. Is our new weapon ready for battle yet?" Talpa asked.  
"Yes he is more than ready to take on the Ronin pests Lord Talpa," Anubis informed.  
"Good. Now go my Generals you will march into battle tomorrow with him at your side," Talpa said. "Now bring him to me." The warrior appeared much like the others. He was also in sub armor and had a black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off.  
"Yes master Talpa?" The warrior asked walking up to him.  
"Who do you hate? Who is responsible for your dark heart? You took away everything dear to you?" Talpa asked.  
"The Ronin Warriors," the warrior responded menacingly clenching his fist.  
"Good. Anubis what are the weapons of my new General?" Talpa asked.  
"Staff with a vertical blade on the end, twin daggers and a physic ability," Anubis reported.  
"Good. Now we have a warlord of fear, corruption, illusion, venom and cruelty. Go and prepare for the battle tomorrow," Talpa ordered. The warlords left the throne room and went to the library where they could discuss their battle plans.  
"We should attack them at dawn when they are not expecting it," Kale suggested.  
"Late tonight would give us the advantage of stealth," Dais put in.  
"You're forgetting that blasted tiger of Wildfires," Sekmet pointed out.  
"Yes. He would pick up our sent and warn the others," Anubis agreed.  
"I will go," the warrior said. All the warlords looked at their companion curiously. "I will go into the city tomorrow with my partner. An oversized wolf is just as big of a threat as a big tiger. The city's security force will give me some extra attention. Resulting in me getting on the news. And when the cameras are on me you four invade the city. Resulting in the Ronins coming."  
"Good plan," Anubis complimented.  
"I like it," Kale agreed. Dais and Sekmet nodded.  
"We're using your plan. Anything else we need to know?" Anubis asked.  
"Yes. When you attack, make sure the sky grows dark and we have lots of lightning and thunder," the warrior said with an evil smile. The warlords did the same. 


	2. Invasion!

Invasion  
  
~Koji Residence~  
  
The next day the Ronins were doing the same old same old. Ryo was playing around with White Blaze and Uli. Cye and Kento were sparing. Sage was meditating on who knows what. Rowen was just reading a book Mia had given him about mythology (I cant remember what she helped her grandfather with). Mia was watching the news for anything suspicious. And it just so happens that something different was on the news that after noon.  
"Rowen look at this," Mia said motioning to the TV. Rowen look at the TV while the announcer was giving the report.  
  
"We have just received word about an overly  
large gray wolf in the area. Resident's area advised to  
stay in their homes. We bring you live to the scene  
with our top reporter."  
  
The screen switch to the scene of the wolf.  
  
"As you can see this is no ordinary wolf.  
The size is that of the white tiger which some of you  
may recall that came to this town with a young boy.  
So far the animal is not accompanied by any human being.  
No wait there is someone with that animal.  
Why it's a teenager. Whoa this is just like the incident with  
the white tiger. I'm going to give you some live photographs' of  
The incident."  
  
The screen showed a tall, blue haired girl. Her hair was an exact resemblance of Rowens except instead of the back being short it was as long as Ryo's. She had the same midnight blue eyes as Rowen. She was dressed in a dark blue sleeve less shirt with black cargo pants.  
"Rowen do you know her?" Mia asked just as the rest of the ronin worriers entered the house. "No, but she seems familiar," Rowen whispered. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard screams coming from the TV. The sky was dark and lightning was striking everywhere. The people of the city ran in fright in any direction they could. The odd thing was that the girl and the wolf were perfectly calm but they were enjoying the chaotic seen if you looked into their eyes. "We need to go and help them," Sage shouted. "Right," Ryo agreed. Cye and Kento nodded their heads. Rowen however was glued to the TV screen.  
"Rowen are you coming or not?" Sage asked irritably.  
"Yeah sorry," Rowen apologized. He got up off the couch and left with the others.  
  
~In the city~  
  
The ronin worriers were all in their sub armor. Trying to get everyone to calm down. The girl and the wolf had gotten onto the top of one of the buildings observing the crowd as if it were a comedy show. The ronins gave up trying to get the people to calm down and went after the girl. They reached the top of the building and were surprised by her companions.  
"Anubis and the Dark Warlords! How did they survive," Ryo yelled.  
"Ahh... the ronin worriers. So good of you to be here. We were just admiring our new warlords handy work. Perhaps you'd like to meet our new recruit?" Anubis replied calmly as the girl and her wolf jumped in front of the armor clad warlords. She was also clad in he armor. "This ronins is my second in command. Wielder of the Armor of the Stars. Warlord of Fear"  
"The Star Armor? You took that armor from my village," Rowen ragged.  
"What are you saying Strata? Are you accusing me of stealing what came to me?" the warlord asked.  
"What's your name?" Kento asked getting tired of staling the action.  
"I will tell you," came a voice from behind the ronin worriers.  
"It's the Ancient One," Cye confirmed.  
"That armor the she is wearing is the Star Armor ronins. Her brother has the twin armor to the one she is wearing. I know this because I was the protector of that very village who protected the Star, Strata and Halo Armor. But that village no longer protects those Armors now that they have beings to wield them and because the village was attacked. In the battle she was taken by Talpas minions and taken into the darkness," conclude the Ancient.  
"My oh my we have been doing our research haven't we?" the girl said sarcastically. "Obviously Ancient here isn't going to tell you my name so I guess I'll tell you for my self."  
"No don't! I'll tell them when they're ready to know the truth about you," the Ancient cut in.  
"Tell us when we're ready?" Rowen screamed to the Ancient. He turned his attention to the wielder of the Star armor. "Is your name Reo?"  
"What? How did you know? How did you get that information?" Reo asked.  
"NO! Your name can't be Reo it just can't be. How were you taken to Talpa? Who brought you there?" Rowen asked through developing tears.  
"I ran into the woods with a boy while our village was attacked. In the woods soldiers attacked us. The boy got away but I was taken prisoner and sent to Lord Talpa. When he saw me he knew I would have an armor so he turned me into a worrier," Reo concluded.  
"You really are my sister," Rowen managed to say quietly. He didn't believe that his sister could turn and side with Talpa. He didn't want to believe that could happen to her.  
"Rowen I'm sorry I would have preferred not to have you find out this way but Reo had to do it this way," Ancient sympathized.  
"I'm sorry Reo! I tired to follow the soldiers but they were too fast. I couldn't get to you," Rowen cried through tears to his sister.  
"Don't give me your excuses Strata. My brother is dead," Reo shouted. She turned to the wolf. "Shadow Blaze. Why don't you go and play with your new toy White Blaze." The wolf leaped over to White Blaze and attacked the white tiger. In a minute or two the animals had blood all over their fur and a bout a dozen bad cuts. Five minutes later Shadow Blaze stood next to its master. Ryo was holding White Blazes head in his hands. Shadow had finished playing with her "toy" and completed her job of severely wounding it. (AN: sorry all you White Blaze fans. I like him also I just thought it was kinda funny to have him beat up by a wolf. But we all know he has been through much worse and survived.) "Well done Shadow. Now we know who is the strongest. We will be back Ronins you can bet your armor on it."  
With that said their armor glowed its respective color and formed an orb around its wielder and carried them into the sky.  
"I am truly sorry Ronin Worriers. Reo is nothing like she once was. She was trained by all of the Warlords and by Talpa himself to kill her brother, and the Ronin Worriers if she wished," Ancient concluded.  
"But why would she want to kill Rowen?" Sage asked.  
"What ever her reason is I'll pound her into the ground before she can lay a hand on him," Kento promised.  
"She would easily defeat you Kento of Hardrock. You have to understand that Talpa has raised Reo in darkness and has told her lies about her past. Saying how her brother betrayed her and her family along with many other things. But I believe that deep down in her soul her once self is there. Its just a matter of reaching out to her with out being attacked," Ancient explained.  
"Then that person is me," Rowen said sternly. "Talpa has told her lies about me so I should be the one to tell her the truth."  
"I'll go with you Rowen. We both grew up in that village. Talpa probably knows this. So naturally he might tell her lies about me also," Sage figured.  
"Ronins. Now is not the time to attack Talpa and the Warlords. You must regroup and find your new armors. There is an Armor called The Armor of the Galaxy. All we have to do is get Reo to join us. You see the Armor gets its power from the Armors of Halo, Strata and Star. But your armors ronin warriors are capable of doing much more than you realize. And I will show you were you may find your new powers. Wildfire you will wield the Inferno Armor. Halo will wield the Nimbus Armor. Hardrock will handle the Stone Armor. Torrent will control the Ocean Armor. Strata you will be endowed with the Nebula Armor. Star would have had the Nova Armor but she is not here to wield it so she will not receive it until I believe she is ready. I would have preferred to have them come to you when the time was right but now we have no choice," Ancient confirmed.  
"Ok so where do we get these new armors?" Cye asked.  
"At the place where your armors were created," Ancient replied walking away. The ronins followed behind him. To the ronins it seemed like they were teleported to a volcano but they felt like they had walked the whole way there.  
"Is this where my armor is Ancient?" Ryo asked.  
"Yes. Ryo follow me the rest of you look out for the Dynasty and wait here." Ancient and Ryo walked up to the top of the volcano and stood there. "Now go into the volcano and let your armor guide you to where your new armor awaits you. I will be at the base of the volcano with the other Worriers."  
Ryo went into the volcano and let his armor guide him... 


	3. New Armors

New Armors  
  
~Base of the volcano~  
  
"Alright Rowen would you tell us how your village was attacked," Ancient asked. "Then I might tell you some of Reo's life story after she was captured."  
"Okay. I don't remember it in full detail but Roe and I were playing tag with some of the other kids. When we heard a gong ring out about five times. Which was the alarm for everyone to get inside. Everyone was inside their homes when Talpas foot soldiers attacked. But you see they had torches with them and set the whole village in flames. Everyone was forced to come out of their home or either die in the flames. Some of them decided to do just that; die in the flames. I'm not sure why they did it I guess they thought it was better to die then be one of Talpas slaves. My mother pushed me and Reo into the forest and told us to run as far away from this place as we possibly could. We didn't get far before we were attacked ourselves. Reo was captured and I tried to follow them but they were too fast and Sage ran right into me also trying to escape. I never saw my mother after that night either. I think the Dynasty took most of the woman with them," Rowen explained.  
"And a little time after that the Star Armor disappeared. And you and Sage were given your armor years later when Talpa attacked. Correct?" The Ancient asked.  
"Yeah. I thought that the Star armor found an owner though. I didn't relies it disappeared," Sage said.  
"Well that's what I told the village. I didn't want them thinking Talpa got his hands on it somehow. Now let me tell you something about Reo's life. I doubt any of you will like what I have to say," Ancient addressed. He turned towards Rowen. "Now I don't want you or Sage to go barge into Talpas castle and storm it because of what I'm about to tell you." Rowen and Sage nodded. "Now I will begin. Reo was taken to Talpa and he saw a worrier in her. Once she received her armor he used that to his advantage. He knew her brother would become a ronin worrier and he in a way adjusted her memories to make her think she was betrayed all her life and that he and the Warlords were her only friends and allies. So naturally she would want revenge on her brother. The reason she wants to kill the ronin warriors is because her mind is tricked into thinking you attacked her village instead of Talpa. I also believe that she was trained to heavily for someone her age. As a child she was trained and was treated as if she were almost an adult who had already received her armor. In a way she was tortured. Dais used his mind tricks on her so her mental abilities would sharpen. Anubis physically tortured her. Sekmet poisoned her body so her immune system would be able to fight off any disease. Kale used his corruption abilities on her so she would learn the value of lies. They taught her these things because they wanted her to be their ultimate warrior," Ancient concluded.  
"But how would all of that torturing help with her training?" Kento asked.  
"Dais would use his illusion tricks and she would have to figure out which one was the real one or she would have to fight the spell off. Anubis would attack her and she would have to fight back, use her agility or what they could have done was chain her to the wall and he punched her to see how much she could endure. Sekmet poisoned her and her body would have to fight it off. Kale would tell her things and she would have to decide whether it was a lie or not. All of that pain sharpened her abilities. She is strong in mind because of what Dais and Kale taught her. Her physical abilities and agility sharpened greatly from Anubis and Sekmet," Ancient explained.  
"So if we punched her it wouldn't hurt her as much as we would have thought because of her training?" Cye asked. The Ancient nodded. Then Ryo came down the mountainside in flames wearing his sub-armor.  
"So you have found your Inferno Armor. Good now we must go and find Halos. Then Torrent followed by Hardrock. Finally Strata, which will be the hardest," Ancient warned. Ryo's armor looked like his original one except flames were in the design. From his abdomen to his chest, from the wrists to the elbow and the ankles to the knees. (AN: all of the new armors look like this except they have their own element.) 


	4. Finding Family

Finding Family  
  
~Inside Talpas Palace~  
  
Anubis led the Warlords into the energy distracting room. In side was Reo where she always was when they needed her.  
"You lost your battle," Reo said bluntly.  
"No we didn't. The only reason we went down there was to show Strata who he would be fighting against. He will be too grief stricken to fight and the other ronins will have to help him. They will be too worried about Strata to fight us. We are breaking them down one by one," Anubis explained.  
"So Reo are you ready to give your armor more of your life?" Dais asked.  
"I don't really have a choice in the matter. But if you must go ahead, it's not like I haven't done this before. I'll try to keep my death screams down for you," Reo replied sarcastically.  
"Maybe if you scream loud enough your brother will come and save you," Sekmet suggested sarcastically.  
"You know I'm too proud to scream that loud," Reo smiled. The Warlords left the room and went start the machine. Reo hung in one of the gargoyle mouths (like the ones Kento, Cye and Sage were in). While her armor was next to her. The machine was turned on and she felt electricity jolt through her entire body. After a while her forehead felt warm and she knew her symbol of Honor was glowing. That wasn't a good sign; she had to be in a lot of pain for her symbol to ignite more so than the other Ronins and Warlords. She could hear the Warlords laugh, they enjoyed seeing her scream her heart out. Before she knew it she had passed out.  
  
~Koji Residence~  
  
"Ancient why aren't we searching for the other armors?" Cye asked during dinner. The Ancient had been staying with them for the past few weeks.  
"We don't want to alert Talpa of what we are doing," Ancient replied. "We have to take our time."  
"But how will we know if Talpa knows what were doing?" Kento asked.  
"I managed to slip a device onto Reo when you had your first encounter with her. It allows us to pinpoint where she is and hear what Talpa is planning," Ancient explained. "Where is Rowen?"  
"On the roof looking at the stars," replied Sage. "I don't think he's gotten over the shock of Reo rising from the dead yet."  
"But why would Talpa wait this long to reveal Reo?" Ryo asked.  
"That I don't know. My guess is that they want to try and break us down. If one of you is heart the rest will be too worried about the injured and be too weak to fight. And they know this," Ancient suggested.  
"I'm gonna go and check on Rowen," Sage said as he left the table and went up stairs. He found Rowen out on the balcony staring at the stares. "Hey Ro you okay?"  
"Yeah just a little shaken from everything that's been happening. I still can't believe she's alive. After all this time of searching for her," Rowen confessed.  
"Hey lets go down stairs and eat what's left of dinner," Sage suggested. Rowen nodded and followed Sage down stairs.  
"Look who's here," Kento said after Sage and Rowen entered the room.  
"Hey Kento," Rowen replied taking a seat.  
"So Ancient have any ideas what our armors are going to look like?" Cye asked.  
"Yes. Cye, Kento and Sage your armor will resemble Ryo's except that you will have your element. Cye you will have waves. Kento will have boulders. Sage you will have lightning bolts emitted from clouds that will be at your wrist, ankles and abdomen. Rowen your armor will remain the same except that you will have stars clusters," Ancient explained. Rowen wasn't listening.  
"Rowen are you all right man?" Kento asked. Rowen had his head in one of his hands while the other hand clutched his side. Sweat was starting to pour down his face.  
"Rowen are you alright?" Sage asked urgently. The next second Rowen was back to his normal self but was worried about something and he was breathing heavily.  
"They've done something to her," Rowen said softly between breathes.  
"Reo. Yes they have been doing painful things to her for years," Ancient replied. "Strange though that you should feel her pain."  
"Maybe its because they're related and they have twin armors," Ryo suggested.  
"But if they have been torturing her for years how come Rowen is feeling it now?" Sage asked concerned.  
"Perhaps because they have met each other after all these years," Ancient replied. White Blaze entered the room as if he felt something evil inside it.  
"What is it White Blaze?" Ryo asked. As an answer to his question Shadow Blaze jumped through a window, ran past White Blaze, jumped onto the table, left a scroll on it, jumped off and ran into the woods.  
"Was it just me or was that beyond weird?" Kento asked. Everyone agreed. Shadow had come and gone in the blink of an eye.  
"I think we should follow the wolf," Ryo suggested.  
"Not until we find out what's on this scroll," Ancient ordered. He picked up the scroll, laid it on the table and started to read.  
"How can you read this?" Kento asked.  
"I cant," Cye confirmed.  
"Me neither," Ryo confessed.  
"I can," Rowen confirmed.  
"So can I," Sage agreed. "This is the writing our village used."  
"Well what does it say?" Kento raged.  
"Meet me where four were deceived. The wolf will guide you," Ancient translated. "White Blaze. Start tracking Shadow Blaze. She probably ran in that direction." White Blaze ran into the woods with the ronins in sub armor and the ancient behind him.  
"Anybody know where we're going?" Kento asked.  
"Yeah, I got an idea. Remember back to right before we found Rowen. When Dais used his mind tricks on us. Ryo fought Cye and I fought you. That's the only place that makes sense," Sage replied. Sage ended up being right. The Warlords were waiting for them already in their armor. Reo sat a little apart from them on a rock in the lake. The ronins, ancient and White Blaze waited in the bushes.  
"What are they saying?" Cye asked.  
"I don't know it sounds like they are upset that you haven't arrived yet," Ancient stated.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go and kick their dynasty butts," Kento enthused.  
"Engage them if you wish but Ryo don't use your new armor. We don't want them knowing we are searching for them," Ancient stressed.  
"Okay. Now everyone spread out and armor up. Then attack after I'm geared up," Ryo ordered. They all nodded and spread out. They armored up and waited for Ryo to engage battle. They saw him jump out of the trees and attack Anubis. The others did the same. Kento went for Dais. Cye lunged at Kale. Sage attacked Sekmet. Rowen went for Reo against his will. He didn't want to fight his own flesh and blood and he didn't he only parried her attacks. Her weapon he noticed was a staff with a vertical blade on the end.  
"How do you like my weapon? Its very useful," Reo said during the battle.  
"Reo I don't want to fight you. You're my sister, we spent every day together as children before you were taken," Rowen said desperately trying to get through to her.  
"Please. Stop!" came a female voice. Roe and Rowen turned in the direction of the voice. They saw an ageing woman in her mid to late forties. Her hair was a dark blue flecked with gray. Her clothes were torn and the color was fading. "Please stop fighting."  
The Ronin Warriors and Warlords had stopped fighting when they heard the woman's plea and just stared at her.  
"What are you doing here? How did you escape?" Anubis raged. Rowen jumped in front of the woman. If the Dynasty wanted her then he would make sure they didn't get her.  
"It doesn't matter Anubis she isn't going with you anyways," Rowen yelled.  
"Warlords lets go we don't need her. We have enough targets to use for practice any ways," Anubis said walking away from the battle. The other Warlords followed him.  
"Thank you very much," the woman said gratefully. The Ancient walked out from the bushes along with White Blaze. "Ancient! White Blaze! You're safe."  
"Yes Reoko. We are not dead but we are not safe. Talpa will attack again. We should get back to the Koji mansion," Ancient advised. They all walked in the direction of the mansion.  
They reached the door and went inside. Reoko was extremely exhausted. Ancient offered he the couch, which she gratefully accepted.  
"So why was the Dynasty after you?" Ryo asked taking a seat on another couch with Cye and Kento next to him. While Rowen, Sage and Ancient were on another. They let Reoko have one to her self.  
"Because they took me prisoner after my village was attacked," Reoko answered.  
"Reoko. What have you heard about Reo?" Ancient asked.  
"Reo! What's happened to her?" Reoko asked urgently.  
"She was the one fighting Rowen," Ancient explained.  
"Are you saying they are both alive? Oh this is good news," Reoko rejoiced.  
"You seem very excited to know that I'm alive," Rowen said curiously.  
"Well I think I have reason to be excited unless your name is not Hashiba. If its not then I wont be as exited," Reoko cried.  
"Reoko his last name is Hashiba," Ancient replied sternly.  
"What this is Rowen Hashiba. I can't believe this moment has come. After all of these years of searching," Reoko cried out giving Rowen a tight hug.  
"Um... Ancient I would like to know what's going on," Rowen said. Surprised that a woman he didn't even know was hugging him.  
Reoko stepped back from him and sat on the couch. "I'm Reoko Hashiba. Your mother," Reoko replied. Rowen fainted after the words exited his mother's mouth and hit the floor. 


	5. The Plan

The plan  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
"Rowen. Rowen are you okay?" Reoko asked. Rowen rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.  
"Yeah I think so," Rowen managed to say. He sat up on the couch. "Is this true are you really my mother?"  
"Yes. I am your mother. I can't believe you're alive. After all these years of searching for you I've finally found you," Mrs. Hashiba cried.  
"Reoko I think you should sit down. There are some things you need to know about your daughter," Ancient said. Reoko became very serious and sat down on the couch.  
"What do you know about her?" Reoko asked. Ancient told her everything he had told the ronins and a few more things. "I can't believe she would side with Talpa."  
"She didn't have much of a choice. Plus she was lied to. That warrior fighting Rowen was your daughter," Ancient proclaimed.  
"I have to help her. She is my daughter," Reoko persisted.  
"I will help she is my sister after all," Rowen agreed.  
"Count me in too," Sage offered.  
"Don't forget about us," Cye chimed in.  
"Yeah there is no way the Dynasty is keeping Reo any longer," Kento proclaimed.  
"We're with you Rowen," Ryo promised. Just then five glowing coins twice the size of the American dollar stood in mid air in front of a ronin. In their respective color of orange, green, light blue, dark blue and a pacific blue their kajins were lit. All the coins except one were gold the other silver. On one side was their kajin while the other held their symbol.  
"What are these?" Kento asked.  
"Your new armors ronins," Ancient clarified. "Rowen that darker one is for Reo. But do not give it to her until I tell you you may."  
"Alright ancient. I wont," Rowen promised.  
"Wait a minute. Ancient you said Reo was the one attacking Rowen correct?" Reoko asked.  
"Yes. Why?" Ancient asked.  
"Well a girl that looked exactly like her let me out of the cell and helped me escape from the nether realm she even followed me to the forest to make sure I wasn't being followed. By the time I got to the battle it had already started," Reoko explained.  
"So what are you saying? That she has a twin?" Kento suggested.  
"I'm saying that one of them could be a double. I never had twins so that rolls out your theory," Reoko responded.  
"So what your saying is that the Dynasty made a clone of her? But what would they do that for?" Ryo asked.  
"I don't know but here's what I think. Either they made the clone because they wanted her to be completely evil and that's the one who we're fighting or she started having memories of her family and the truth so they made a clone because she didn't want to fight us," Rowen suggested.  
"I vote the second one. It sounds more like a human somehow," Kento said. The others nodes in agreement. "I vote we storm the castle and find both Reo's if our theory is true and bring them back here."  
"Kento. I believe you are right. Rowen, Sage and Reoko will infiltrate the dynasty the rest of you will remain here. We don't want all of you going because you will be easier to spot. But yes we have to get Reo out of there. Something tells me we must do it now more than ever," Ancient stressed. "I'll create an energy shield to keep you three from being detected."  
"Thank you. Now when are we going to infiltrate the castle?" Rowen asked.  
"Tomorrow, at the earliest. After the sun goes down," Ancient confirmed.  
The rest of the day was busy. Everyone was trying to get maps of the castle or practicing for the battle that would come when the warlords discovered that they had taken Reo. Rowen, Sage and Reoko were the only ones who got any sleep at all. The Ancient insisted that they get some sleep because they would need it for when they infiltrated the Dynasty.  
The next day seemed to go by in a blur. Sage had convinced Rowen to go meditate with him. Reoko and Ancient were studying maps, Mia was helping them. Uli, Ryo, Kento, Cye and White Blaze were sparing, well Uli watched the others spar. Instead he went and got them towels and ice water when they needed it.  
That night at dinner no one really touched their food let alone ate it. Rowen and Sage just stared at it, Kento fiddled with his, Ryo and Cye ate it to make Mia happy. Reoko and Ancient looked around the room and White Blaze just stared at every one. Every one slept that night but woke up about five times. Rowen looked at the stars from the roof, Sage meditated, Cye got hot chocolate, Kento went out side and punched a tree, and Ryo sharpened his blades.  
The next morning no one spoke or ate anything. They all went their separate ways for the day. Kento and Ryo went to the gym. Rowen and Sage went to a waterfall to mediate. Cye went to the lake. (AN: yeah I know this isn't usually how I type but I'm just thinking of things from the top of my head to kill time). Nightfall came quickly. Rowen, Sage and Reoke exited the house and made their way down the driveway. No one knew what to say, there wasn't much anyone could say to comfort them. There wasn't much more than a fools hope in their mission.  
  
Reviews Response:  
  
Gracie: thank you ^ ^. Thankfully this is all prewritten so finishing it won't take long. I'm just working on a chapter 11 so that's why updates aren't everyday 'cause I have 26 chapters. 


	6. Rescue Mission

Rescue Mission  
  
Reoko, Rowen and Sage entered the city and found the gate to Talpas castle in the sky. No one said a word but just walked in hoping that the Ancients shield would hold up. They entered the gate and found the usual scenery of lily pads floating in the endless lake. It was total silence in the endless space. But a cry cut short that comfort. The ronins ran (AN: I'm gonna refer to Reoko as a ronin for the mission) in the direction of the noise and found the five Warlords torturing... Reo!  
"That's what they did to us," Reoko stated. "Tied us up to a post and used their attacks on us or what ever they wanted."  
"I can't watch this. We have to go and get her out of there," Rowen cried in a whisper.  
"Yeah and have them knowing what we are doing? Great plan Rowen. We have to wait till they leave and if they take Reo with them then we follow them," Sage said. "Now listen to the conversation we might be able to get information." They all listened to the Warlords conversation and found it very interesting.  
"Now what do you think of us Reo? Do you still hate us for making your armor attack your brother?" Sekmet asked.  
"Yes I still hate you! You raised me in lies, took my armor away from me just because I had memories of what really happened! Not to mention you took what would have been me if I never realized the truth! Need I go on?" Reo asked sarcastically. Rowen could tell she was in pain; it was obvious when she spoke. Every word she said took a great deal of effort.  
"Kale! What are you doing?" Anubis asked. Kale was on top of the poll that was holding Reo up. He was unknotting the iron chains.  
"She has been hurt enough. If we lose her we lose the armor," Kale pointed out. The chains rattled and slacked, letting Reo fall to the ground. Her legs not supporting her weight she fell against the poll. The truth was that Kale cared for Reo. Since he was the youngest of the four Warlords (not including Reo) he and Reo got along really well. By first glance no one would have known he was the youngest, the reason was because of his scar and the fact that he had wondered the forest and mountains for years.  
"Fine. You can help her into the palace but we are going to go and practice some more," Anubis said over his shoulder as he, Dais, "Reo" and Sekmet walked to the castle.  
"Hey Reo are you okay?" Kale asked kneeling down in front of her.  
"Yeah. I've been better but I'm okay," Reo replied.  
"I have to get you out of this place. You shouldn't be here, its too dangerous," Kale said concerned.  
"I've always been in danger it seems like. But I think someone is here to rescue me already," Roe stated looking in the direction of the ronins. "You three can come out. I know you're there."  
The ronins came out of their cryptic hiding place, revealing themselves to Kale and Reo.  
"I thought Ancient put up a shield for us," Sage stated.  
"He did but I'm a telekinetic or psychic. So I knew you were there but who are you?" Reo asked as Kale helped her up.  
"I'm Rowen your brother, this is Sage a friend of mine and this is our mother," Rowen clarified.  
"You're the little kid in my dreams," Reo proclaimed. She turned to Kale. "Kale where is the other part of me?"  
"What! You can't be serious if you join with her then you'll be just like her," Kale stressed.  
"No I wont. All I have to do is get her inside of me and then I get my armor back also," Reo protested.  
"Yeah but that version has all the dark memories, the ones that were fake. Why would you want those memories anyway?" Kale asked.  
"Because part of those memories have some of my time here and I want those memories," Reo cried.  
"Alright I'll help," Kale gave in.  
"I'm slightly lost. So tell me what we are doing," Reoko said speaking up for Rowen and Sage also.  
"We are going to go and get some more of my memories," Reo proclaimed. "You see when I started getting memories that were true I realized the truth and that almost every thing I was told was a lie. So all of my fake memories were put into a body and created a dark version of me. They kept me here because the more pain I endured the stronger my armor would get."  
"Reo I'm coming with you. I can't let you do this alone," Rowen stated  
"Look I know your trying to be the big brother here but it will be a lot easier if Kale and I go alone. Not to mention it wont look suspicious," Reo protested.  
"Ronins. You wait here and we will come back once we have the other Reo and the armor," Kale instructed.  
"Alright Kale I'll wait here. But don't get the idea that you're gonna boss us around through this whole thing," Sage spat.  
"Sage. Just listen to Kale he knows more about this than you and Rowen both do," Reoko pleaded. Sage sighed and nodded.  
"Good. Now that we're all agreed Kale and I will go get the double and then the armor and meet you guys back here," Reo explained.  
"I think we should get your armor first. The absorbing process will cause a good bit of noise. When the process starts have your armor on hopefully it will take away some of the pain," Kale advised.  
"Sounds good to me. Now lets go," Reo stated as she and Kale walked of towards the castle. Leaving Reoko, Rowen and Sage by the poll.  
"Should we trust Kale?" Rowen asked.  
"I don't know, he seems to want to help Reo but by helping her he's helping his enemy," Sage replied.  
"I think we should trust him. He and Reo were always the ones who didn't use the prisoners as targets most of the time and when they did use us they used the weaker attacks," Reo explained.  
"That still doesn't give us a reason to trust him," Rowen pointed out.  
  
~In side Talpas "Courtyard" and Palace~  
  
Reo and Kale walked through the entrance to the castle with out any second glances. Not like anyone would give them one with them being Warlords. They knew they were taking a huge risk by going through with their plan. They knew they were literally going to be beaten to death if they were caught. They calmly made their way to the armory where they found Reo's armor sphere. They took it and left the room just a calmly as they had entered.  
Next they made their way their way to Reo's bedroom. They opened the door quietly. Reo was inside in her human clothes. The real Reo was in her sub armor, which she quickly changed into her full armor. Kale gave her a nod, Reo jumped onto her clone. Together they strangled her, tied her to the bedpost and gagged her. Kale took out a scroll while the true Reo sat cross-legged on the floor by the bed.  
"Okay Reo we're gonna use a spell to put you both back together instead of the machine. Much quieter that way," Kale pointed out talking to the real Reo. She nodded as an indication to read the scroll. He started to read but not before he checked the hallways for someone who might be coming. As he read a strong wind formed out of thin air blowing in a tornado like way. Thunder and lightning became visible from the tornado like wind. Reo began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. The clone thrashed madly on the bed before she became limp. A dark navy blue fog seemed to come out of her mouth and flow towards Reo creating a sphere around. The fog seemed to be absorbing into her armor like a sponge does water.  
A few minutes later the spell was complete.  
"Reo are you alright?" Kale asked.  
"Yeah just a little shaky and a bit dizzy that's all," Reo confessed. "Now c'mon we want to get out of here before someone finds out... uh oh." Kale didn't understand what Reo had meant by that. He looked in the direction she was staring at and found his answer.  
"Lord Anubis. Dais. Sekmet. What are you doing here?" Kale asked trying to hide what had just happened.  
"Dais, Sekmet grab the traitors and follow me," Anubis ordered. Dais and Sekmet stepped forward, grabbed Kale and Reo and followed Anubis out of the room. Kale knew where they were going... to Lord Talpa. He would have the final say in this matter. There was no way now that the two ronins out side could come and save them once Talpa passed judgment. They entered the dimly lit room and found the overly large mirror like object at the far side. Reo and Kale were thrust into the floor heartlessly. They were on their knees in the middle of the square of candles. They waited for Talpa to come and pass his wicked judgment upon them but something unexpected happened before that could take place.  
A loud explosion shook the room. A few moments later a battle was in progress. Rowen, Sage and Reoko had infiltrated the castle and freed all the prisoners from their cells. Reoko had led them to Talpas main chamber where the battle was now taking place. In the process Kale was wounded and Reo was able to escape with him. Rowen, Sage and Reoko followed close behind them. Reo led them to the stables where they kept their horses all of which were black or dark brown. Reo picked out the four fastest horses, which were the steeds of the Warlords. They mounted the horses and rode away from the castle hoping that the diversion would last long enough for them to get away.  
They exited the gate to the Netherrelm and Reo led them to a place she had found as a child. It took them about half an hour to get there but it was worth it. There was a huge waterfall and a bank of healthy green grass with large trees surrounding the glade. Reo dismounted her horse, pulled an unconscious Kale off and let the horse drink. The ronins did the same.  
"Why did you bring him?" Sage asked disapprovingly.  
"He's like my brother. As long as I can remember being with the Dynasty there has always been Kale. Out of the four Warlords he was the one who looked after me the most when he could," Reo retorted.  
"But he's a Warlord! Our enemy!" Sage shot back.  
"If you have a problem with it you can go. I don't hear anyone else complaining about it," Reo stated.  
"I have to admit I feel a bit uncomfortable with it but as long as he doesn't attack us I'm okay with it," Rowen put in.  
"I always liked Kale he was kinder than the others," Reoko said. "He wont harm you. Reo won't let him, of that I'm sure."  
"Yeah but which Reo is she?" Sage asked.  
"I'm the one who got beaten everyday on a regular basis," Reo stated.  
"Alright. I trust you for now," Sage mumbled. Kale groaned and Reo rushed to his side.  
"Kale are you okay?" Reo asked kneeling down beside him.  
"Been better but yeah I'm alright," Kale replied.  
"C'mon we need to get somewhere where the Dynasty can't find us," Reo advised.  
"You can stay at the Koji mansion with us and the other ronins," Reoko suggested.  
"What! Oh no, absolutely not. That's where I draw the line," Sage said as if to make it final.  
"Why not! Give me one half decent reason why they can't stay at Mia's mansion!" Reoko shot back.  
"Because they are Warlords!" Sage pointed out.  
"And my sister and her friend," Rowen corrected. "You're saying what they are. I'm saying who they are. There's a difference. I vote they come with us."  
"As do I," Reoko agreed.  
"Sage! Kale and I don't have anywhere else to go," Reo confirmed pleading.  
"And if I attack anyone you can personally kick me out of the house," Kale proclaimed. Though he knew he wouldn't attack anyone now that he was obviously banished from the Dynast army and the Netherrelm.  
"Alright. I give in," Sage said in defeat.  
"I'm not trying to be rude here but... can we go now?" Reo asked.  
"Yeah sure follow me. But what are go going to do with the horses?" Rowen asked.  
"We are going to ride them to the mansion," Reo explained.  
"Okay well lets get going then," Rowen stated. They mounted their horses and followed Rowen to the Koji mansion. 


	7. Going Home

Going Home  
  
~Koji Mansion~  
  
The ronin warriors, Ancient, White Blaze and Mia were all sitting around the living room. The ronins were clad in their new armors. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Ryo got up to answer it with the other ronins behind him. He opened the door and found Kale and Reo standing before them. The three ronins leaped onto their opponents attacking them. The battle didn't even last five minutes. Rowen and Sage had managed to pull Ryo, Cye and the most difficult Kento off of Kale and Reo.  
"Rowen what are you doing?" Ryo asked angrily.  
"Ryo. Reo and Kale are on our side now," Rowen explained.  
"Wait a second Rowen are you telling us that our enemy is now our allies?" Kento asked.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that," Rowen suggested.  
"And none of this sounds strange to you?" Cye questioned.  
"I know this sounds weird but Kale helped us out getting Reo and he's banished for helping us. The least we can do is give him a place to stay for a while. What's that?" Rowen asked noticing a gray wolf and a jet-black panther running towards them.  
"Shadow Strike and Shadow Blaze," Kale confirmed. The panther came to a stop in front of Kale and rubbed its head against his leg. Kale rubbed the back of the large panthers head listening to Shadow Strikes purrs. Shadow Blaze was sitting next to Reo staring at White Blaze.  
"I think we might have a problem," Reo stated. "I don't think Shadow Blaze likes White Blaze very much." She turned to her wolf. "Shadow Blaze don't hurt White Blaze. Kale and I are outcasts now so all three of you are going to have to get along."  
"Shadow strike will be good won't you boy," Kale slightly threatened. "You don't mind if we come in now do you?"  
"Why so you can you can go to Talpa and tell him our plans? I don't think so," Kento stated.  
"We told you before Kento that we are banished from the Dynasty Army and the Netherrelm. Besides even if we went back we would have been killed the moment we entered the gate," Reo shot back her voice slightly raised.  
"Okay, Okay. It's just that this is kinda out of no where and really strange," Kento confessed.  
"Listen Reo. Rowen. I'm going to go back to my village. That way I can help rebuild it," Reoko said. Reo and Rowen nodded and gave their mother a big hug as she left for her village.  
They all walked into the mansion where they found Mia and Uli waiting for them on the couch along with the Ancient.  
"What are they doing here?" Uli asked shocked.  
"Uli Reo here is my sister and Kale is well her best friend and they were banished from the Netherrelm because Kale helped us get Reo," Rowen explained.  
"Kale. Reo. How about I show you to the rooms that you can stay in. c'mon they're upstairs," Mia announced. She led them up the stairs and down a hallway filled with rooms. She opened the door next to Rowen and Sages room for Reo and the room right across from Ryo's for Kale. Shadow Blaze and Strike had followed them and had entered the rooms and made themselves comfortable. Mia left Kales room and went to check on Reo. She was unpacking the bag Shadow Blaze had brought her filled with the belongings that were in her room in Taplas castle. Kale was doing the same. Mia shut the door quietly and went down stairs.  
About fifteen minutes later Reo and Kale came down the steps in their sub armor. Roe's sub armor was the only one that was different. Her sub armor looked exactly like a warlords except it was a pacific blue and from her shoulder to her elbow it was just her bare skin. Her sub armor in style resembled the Dark Warlords her lighter shade was a pacific blue and her darker color was the exact color of Rowens armor. They both sat down on the couch.  
"So how did you get your armor?" Mia asked.  
"Well for me it was kind of an out of body experience. I was riding Shadow Blaze by a ravine. I don't remember how but I fell off and rolled until I landed on top of a piece of rock sticking out from the canyon wall. I laid there unconscious. I don't remember if this was a dream or not but I saw a blue light shining like a star in front of me. I followed it until it came to a stop before my armor. The light increased shining onto the armor so that I could take in the full beauty of it. Then I saw another light shining. Under it was another armor exactly like mine except the design on it was different. When I woke up my kajin ball was next to me and my forehead was warm," Reo concluded. "Kale's is a lot different from mine. But somehow it seams almost the same."  
"My panther cub and I were hiking in the stream one day. Then I saw my kajin ball of obedience in the stream nestled between two small stones. Like it was waiting for me. It looked like just a precious weird stone to me so I kept it. But it wasn't activated, if that's the right word until my small hometown was attacked. Something inside of me ignited the power within it and a great light just engulfed everyone. The Dynasty came back later and took me to the Netherrelm since it was obvious I had one of the ten armors" Kale finished.  
"Wow that's really cool the way you two got your armors!" Uli exclaimed.  
"Yeah it is isn't it? Its just that I cant get that other armor out of my head," Reo stated. Rowen looked over at the Ancient, he gave Rowen a small nod that no one else noticed.  
"Reo. Here," Rowen said as he tossed her the silver kajin coin. She caught it and started studying it.  
"How long have you had this?" Reo asked agitated.  
"Not long only about a day or two," Rowen replied. "Aw man I'm tired," Kale yawned randomly. Everyone in the room except Reo stared blankly at him. (AN: He's got to feel really awkward and embarrassed right now()  
"How can you be tired its only four o'clock pm?" Kento asked astonishingly.  
"Well you see the Netherrelm has a different time zone sort of speak. Right now its around ten pm," Kale explained.  
"Are your years different too?" Cye asked.  
"Yes. Going by Dynasty years I'm probably 421 years old. Kale is around 423, I think. The others are near the 440's. But in this time zone I'm 16 and Kale is 18. Anubis would probably be 24. Dais is 20. Sekmet I thinks is 22," Reo stated.  
"But you look like your ages in this time zone," Uli stated.  
"That's because we're human. And we grew up by this time zone. Also the Dynasty calendar is shorter then the one you use. So I only spent about 12 years there and Kale 14 years. Not to mention we have shorter months then you do," Reo explained to Uli. "In fact I think just about every time related thing is shortened in the Netherrealm.  
"Hey who wants an early dinner?" Cye asked. Kento was about to raise his hand. "I know you do Kento."  
"How about Kale and I cook," Reo suggested.  
"Yeah sure alright," Cye replied a little shocked that Reo would request to cook let alone know how.  
"So Chef Reo what's on the menu for tonight?" Kento asked.  
"You'll see. I have to see what's in your guys kitchen before I can cook. C'mon Kale lets go scope out the foodstuffs," Reo said standing up from the couch with Kale following her. They searched through the cabinets looking for all the ingredients they needed. About five minutes later Reo came back into the living room. "How does meso (AN: I'm not sure if that's how it's spelled) soup sound?"  
"Please don't mention food when I'm starving," Kento pleaded.  
"Alright I'll stop but is that alright for everyone?" Reo asked. Everyone nodded their head as a yes. She reentered the kitchen and joined Kale.  
About 20-30 minutes later everyone was around the table about to eat. Not many touched their food with out persuasion.  
"It's not poisoned," Reo said calmly but a bit amused. She answered the question that had been on their minds but she word still wasn't all that reassuring.  
"C'mon guys your gonna have to trust them sooner or later," Rowen encouraged. He had already tried the soup. Sage sighed and tried the soup.  
"Man this is even better then Cye's cooking," Sage turned to Cye. "Cye if the rest of their cooking is this good then you wont be cooking for a while." Cye tried the soup next.  
"Sage. That's one job I wouldn't mind handing over to them," Cye remarked. He turned to Ryo. He didn't even bother looking at Kento. He was already starting on 3rds. He wouldn't have cared if it was poisoned or not, he was too hungry. "Ryo, just try the soup. Mia, Uli and Ancient have tried it already and so have we. Trust us its not poisoned."  
Ryo tried the soup. "It's good." Everyone smiled.  
Half way through dinner Sage brought up something that had been on everyone's mind.  
"Any one but me think that the Dynasty is being too quiet about this?" Sage asked.  
"Talpa is probably too occupied with charging the Warlords up for battle," Kale stated.  
"You don think he'd... use that on them do you?" Reo asked Kale horrified.  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Kale snarled.  
"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked.  
"You don't want to know," Kale assured.  
"You're on our side now. We should know," Kento protested.  
"Are you referring to the Pit of Souls?" The Ancient asked. (That lava pit that Anubis and the other WL were thrown into so they could be stronger and the one that the Nether Spirits came out of. Also I have absolutely no clue whether that is its actual name)  
"Yes. Talpa tried to throw Kale and me in one time but Anubis convinced him that we were to young and he's never used it on us. Ever," Reo explained.  
"So the Warlords aren't as heartless as we thought," Kento said half to himself. Kale stood up so quickly that the chair was knocked over.  
"How dare you say we're heartless! We've always looked after one another! We trusted each other like family, we took care of each other like family! We were each others family!" Kale shouted. Kento stood up as well ready to shout back at Kale.  
"Yeah you really must have cared about Reo a lot to attack her and to let Talpa order all of you to use your powers on her!" Kento yelled sarcastically. Reo stood up next.  
"Shut up Kento! You know nothing about that!" Reo shouted.  
"Well from what you've told us and what The Ancient has told us we know a lot about this!" Kento shouted. Reo let out a long aggravated sigh.  
"You know nothing," Reo hissed. Reo stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house. Kale sighed and went after her at a walk with Shadow Strike and Shadow Blaze following him.  
"You are going to have a long and difficult road ahead of you," The Ancient sighed.  
"What are you talking about? They are the ones who aren't telling us everything," Kento protested.  
"They don't have to tell you everything at first. They will tell you everything you want when they are ready," Ancient replied. 


	8. Remember Your Family

Remember your family  
  
~Out side by the lake~  
  
Kale let Shadow Blaze and Strike lead him to Reo. In no time they found her on a rock that overlooked the lake.  
"Hey Wolf you alright?" Kale asked as he sat down on the rock next to Reo. The Warlords and them had given each other nicknames by their armor. Anubis was Ogre, Sekmet was Cobra, Dais was Spider or Spidy for Reo, Kale was Jackal and Reo was Wolf.  
"Yeah its just that Kento thinks he knows everything when he doesn't. He doesn't understand that you and the others didn't have a choice. That I didn't have a choice," Reo replied angrily.  
"You still have that ring?" Kale asked.  
"Yeah," Reo said lifting a silver chain with a ring hanging from it from under her sub armor. "I never take it off. How about you. You still have yours?"  
"Yeah. It makes me feel like I'm connected with the others," Kale confessed. He brought his hands around the gold chain and lifted it from under his sub armor. A brown band with the word Corruption on it in gold was dangling from the gold-chained necklace. All the Warlords had a band in their armor color. Anubis's was black with the words Cruelty in gold. Daises' band was a faded maroon with Illusion in gold. Sekmets was red/orange with Venom written on it in gold. All of theirs had gold chains as well. Reo's had a silver chain with a pacific blue band with Fear written on it in silver.  
"I miss them. Why can't they see the truth that Talpa just wants them just for their armor?" Reo asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe we could get Shadow Blaze to deliver a message to them telling them to meet us somewhere? That way we could have a chance to bring them to the truth," Kale suggested. "Listen as long as we have these rings we will always be Warlords. Not by blood but by spirit. Yes in battle we can be a bit bloodthirsty. That's just us in battle but when it's just the five of us we have a lot of fun together. We fought like we did because we fought for Talpa and that's all we really knew. Remember why you gave us the rings?" Kale asked,  
"Yeah. It was to symbolize our friendship, loyalty to one another and our trust in each other," Reo replied.  
"And a vow that we would always be there for each other," Kale added.  
"C'mon. Lets go back to the mansion. Today has been too eventful, not to mention we're gonna have to get used to this time zone," Reo said standing up. Kale stood up and followed Reo to the mansion with Shadow Blaze and Strike following behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Reo and Kale entered the mansion to find everyone sitting on the couches watching TV and eating ice cream. Kento looked up at them as they entered then turned his attention back to the TV.  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Reo said passing the couches.  
"You're not going to bed are you? I don't even go to bed this early," Uli complained half shocked.  
"Yeah Kale and I are really tired. Don't worry, we'll stay up later tomorrow," Reo promised.  
"Reo, Kale, I need to speak with both of you before you retire to your beds," Ancient said standing from his place on the couch. Reo and Kale nodded seriously and went up the stairs with the Ancient following them. Reo went to her room and Kale and the Ancient went into Kales room. Reo put on some pajamas and went into Kales room.  
"What do you need to talk to us about?" Reo asked.  
"Your armors," Ancient replied simply.  
"What about them?" Kale asked curiously.  
"You must not use them," Ancient replied seriously.  
"Why? Talpa has something to do with this doesn't he?" Reo asked.  
"I'm afraid so. Now I will tell you again. Do not use your armors. Why? Because Talpa could still take control of you and those armors are armors contaminated with the stench and foulness of the Netherrelm. If you give them to me I might be able to cleanse them from Talpas evil," Ancient requested.  
"Here's mine but what about my new armor? Could I use that?" Reo asked as she handed him her orb. Kale did the same.  
"Yes. It has never been in contact with the Netherrelm," Ancient agreed. "That is all that I needed to speak with you about. Good night." He left the room and Reo went back to hers. Kale changed his clothes and got into the bed and fell asleep. Reo did the same in her room.  
Before the sun rose Reo got out of her bed and went out the window. She knew Kale would know where she was going and that Rowen and the others would probably freak out. Roe hit the ground soundlessly and went in the direction of mountains. 


End file.
